泥娃娃
by ttalgibit
Summary: Yixing tidak mengerti— tidak seorangpun mengerti. Tao tidak butuh dokter, dia tidak sakit. Seandainya Tao pergi ke dokter, mereka pasti akan mengatainya gila. (*) EXO, Yaoi, AU, Luhan/Tao, Fail suspense, Unbetaed, One-shot.


**泥娃娃**

Main Cast: Tao, Luhan

Genre: Fail suspense.

A/N: Halo '-')/ a birthday fic for my dearest lil' sister, happy birthday dear *lovesigns* kali ini aku mencoba menulis FF dengan genre berbeda dari yang biasanya. Sebenernya sempet bingung mau dikasih genre apa, kalau kurang cocok bilang aja, nanti aku ganti sama yang lebih cocok. Maaf kalo nggak serem atau sadis, namanya juga amatiran hehe :D please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

.

"泥娃娃**" **(NÍ Wá Wa / Clay doll) : salah satu lagu anak-anak dalam bahasa Mandarin.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tao memasuki ruangan kelasnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, hari ini dia terlambat lagi. Pak guru Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak melihat kelakuannya lalu kembali menjelaskan pelajaran di papan tulis, dia sudah lelah menceramahi Tao hingga mulutnya nyaris berbusa. Tao mengabaikan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tertuju padanya. Terdengar bisik-bisik di sana-sini, tapi Tao tidak peduli.

"Hai," Yixing yang duduk di sebelahnya menyapanya sambil tersenyum saat Tao menarik bangkunya untuk duduk. Tao membalas salamnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian seisi kelas kembali fokus ke papan tulis, hanya suara pak guru Kim yang terdengar. Tao menghela napas panjang lalu mulai mencatat materi yang disampaikan oleh pak guru Kim seadanya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba Tao bergegas ke arah kantin, selama perjalanan matanya terus menatap sepatu usangnya lalu menatap lantai, banyak siswa yang menghindarinya saat berpapasan di lorong sekolah. Terdengar lagi bisik-bisik—

"Dia terlambat lagi, dasar berandalan," salah seorang siswi mendengus dari sudut lorong.

Salah seorang temannya menimpali, "sepertinya dia habis berkelahi, aku mencium bau darah saat dia lewat di dekat deretan bangku kita."

"Kau tidak lihat tangannya? Penuh dengan luka kecil seperti habis disuntik jarum suntik," siswi itu sekilas menunjuk ke arah Tao saat dia lewat.

"Apa menurutmu dia memakai obat-obatan terlarang?" temannya berdecak sambil menatap punggung Tao jijik.

"Sudah jelas, lihat saja tubuhnya yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu, terlihat seperti pemakai narkoba kan?" Siswi itu menjawab dengan nada sok tahu.

Tao terus menatap lantai di bawahnya sampai suara bisikan dibelakangnya itu tidak terdengar lagi. Anak-anak di sekolahnya harus belajar bagaimana cara berbisik yang benar, pikirnya. Suasana kantin cukup ramai, hanya ada satu meja yang kosong; meja Tao. Tao membawa bekalnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di meja yang kosong tersebut.

"Tao," Yixing tersenyum lalu duduk di depannya, "tadi kau terlambat lagi."

Tao mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" Yixing bertanya, "sudah coba minum obat tidur?"

Tao membuka tutup kotak bekalnya, membelalakkan matanya melihat isi kotak bekalnya, sebelum kemudian menggeleng, "percuma, tidak akan mempan."

"Cobalah berkonsultasi dengan dokter," Yixing menepuk pundaknya dengan tatapan prihatin. Tao hanya mengangguk, _memangnya dokter bisa membantunya?_

"Wah, bekalmu terlihat enak," Yixing mengintip bekal Tao; nasi dengan lauk warna warni seperti kebun bunga lalu dihiasi tulisan 'Luhan -gambar hati- Tao' dari rumput laut, "ah, aku iri padamu, seandainya saja aku punya pacar yang membuatkan aku bekal setiap hari."

Tao tersenyum getir, entah sudah berapa kali ia menyangkal. Luhan bukan pacarnya. Mungkin Yixinglah yang seharusnya pergi ke dokter untuk mengatasi penyakit pikunnya.

Tao hanya menatap bekalnya dengan wajah datar selama jam istirahat sebelum akhirnya membuang isi bekalnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Di antara suara bel masuk yang berbunyi, samar-samar terdengar suara 'prang' khas benda pecah belah saat isi bekal Tao menghantam dasar tempat sampah.

Yixing tidak mengerti— tidak seorangpun mengerti. Tao tidak butuh dokter, dia tidak sakit. Seandainya Tao pergi ke dokter, mereka pasti akan mengatainya gila.

.

Sepulang sekolah Tao berlatih wushu hingga larut malam. Dia sengaja mengulur waktu dengan pemanasan lebih lama dan mencoba beberapa gerakan yoga yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Tao belum ingin pulang ke rumah.

Tapi kalau Tao pulang terlambat _dia _pasti akan marah.

.

Tao mengeluarkan kunci rumah lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Mengayunkan pintunya perlahan, karena pintunya selalu berderik dan Tao tahu neneknya pasti sedang tidur.

Tao mengendap-endap, suara dengkuran neneknya terdengar sampai tangga menuju kamar Tao. Tao akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Tao menelan ludahnya lalu meraih gagang pintu, membuka pintunya dengan takut-takut. Tao menghela napas lega ketika mendapati kamar tidurnya kosong.

"Cilukba!" sebuah suara terdengar disertai gelak tawa, sangat dekat, menggelitik telinga Tao saat ia hendak menutup kembali pintunya. Tao melonjak kaget, berbalik lalu menempelkan punggungnya di pintu.

Suara napas Tao yang kasar terdengar sama kerasnya dengan detak jantungnya, menatap sosok di depannya, "kau kemana saja?" pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap Tao dengan bola mata beningnya yang indah, "aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Tao menutup kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat, "Hei! Kenapa diam saja?" pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya yang putih mulus lalu mencolek pipi Tao dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tao merinding, menempelkan punggungnya lebih keras ke pintu, berharap dia bisa menyatu dengan pintu, "kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat ekspresi ketakutan Tao, "aku tidak suka."

Sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyentuhnya lebih jauh Tao membuka mulutnya yang kaku, "c-cukup Luhan," Tao membenci suaranya yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kusen jendela, tepat di atas tempat tidur Tao, memeluk kedua lututnya lalu berteriak, "aku tahu kau sudah tidak mau main denganku!"

Tao menghela napas yang entah sudah sejak kapan ia tahan, menempelkan punggungnya di dinding, berusaha berada sejauh mungkin dari Luhan. Tao membentuk tubuhnya seperti bola di sudut ruangan, bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang hingga punggungnya berkali-kali menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Sekeras apapun Tao berusaha menutup telinganya suara teriakan Luhan yang menatapnya dari sudut kusen jendela tetap terdengar.

Luhan tidak berhenti berteriak hingga Tao akhirnya tertidur.

.

"Tao, ayo bangun!" Luhan menempelkan keningnya di kening Tao, menusukkan benda kecil mengkilap ke tangan Tao. Begitulah caranya dia membangunkan Tao.

Tao membelalakkan matanya, mendesis tertahan, campuran antara rasa terkejut sekaligus kesakitan.

"Hentikan, sakit.." Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Luhan terus menghujamkan jarum pentul yang di dapatnya dari kotak peralatan menjahit milik nenek Tao ke tangan Tao yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

"Sakit?" Luhan berhenti menusuk Tao, membuang jarum pentul itu ke sembarang arah lalu menarik tangan Tao, mengamati titik-titik merah pekat yang memenuhi permukaan kulitnya hampir sama rapatnya dengan pori-pori, "darah.."

Luhan meniup dan mengecup tangan Tao beberapa kali, memastikan tidak ada sedikit permukaan kulitpun yang terlewat lalu menatap Tao sambil tersenyum polos, darah Tao memenuhi sudut bibirnya, membuatnya bertambah merah, "sudah tidak sakit.."

Tao memalingkan wajahnya tapi Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Tao, membuat Tao mau tidak mau harus menatap Luhan. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Tao dengan lembut, membuat Tao merinding, "darah Tao cantik, Tao cantik.."

Luhan mengecup lembut kedua bibir Tao— dingin, kaku, "aku menyayangimu."

Tao memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, berharap Luhan tidak menyadari butiran air mata di sudut matanya.

.

"Hei, Tao," Yixing menyikut Tao yang sedang tertidur di mejanya. Tao mengangkat kepalanya, mendesis. Tangannya masih sakit, tapi Yixing sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Kelas sudah sepi, sepertinya jam sekolah sudah berakhir, itu artinya Tao tertidur hampir seluruh dua jam pelajaran. Pak guru Kim pasti akan mengomel lagi di ruang guru.

"Pak guru Kim memberikan tugas kelompok, kau dan aku," Yixing menunjuk Tao lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya di rumahmu saja?"

Tao ingin menolak tapi dia tidak punya alasan, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

Tao membuka pintu rumahnya, membiarkan Yixing masuk duluan. Nenek dan orang tuanya sedang pergi. Itu artinya hanya ada Tao dan Yixing— serta Luhan jika dihitung. Tao menuntun Yixing menaiki tangga hingga sampai di kamarnya.

Luhan sudah menunggu di balik pintu dengan senyum manisnya, tapi senyum itu memudar saat ia melihat sosok Yixing yang mengikuti Tao dari belakang. Luhan mundur beberapa langkah lalu terduduk di tempat favoritnya; kusen jendela. Mulutnya mengerucut, alisnya mengkerut dan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Tao.

Selama mengerjakan tugas Tao tidak bisa duduk tenang, tatapan tajam dari Luhan membuatnya merasa tidak tenang. Sampai-sampai Yixing terus bertanya mengapa dia selalu melirik ke arah jendela, dan Tao selalu menjawabnya dengan beberapa gelengan.

Tepat pukul enam sore, Yixing berpamitan pulang. Tugas mereka sudah selesai, yah memang hampir semuanya dikerjakan oleh Yixing. Tao sendiri sibuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Tao mengantar Yixing sampai pintu depan rumahnya, setelah itu Tao kembali naik ke kamar tidurnya.

Tao sudah siap jika Luhan akan berteriak lagi, tapi kali ini Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia masih memeluk kedua lututnya tapi kali ini dia berbalik, menghadap jendela. Tao tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, sikap Luhan yang tidak biasanya membuatnya merasa khawatir. Tao menyandarkan punggungnya di sudut ruangan, megamati punggung Luhan.

"Dia siapa?" Luhan bertanya tanpa berbalik.

"Yixing, dia temanku," Tao menjawab.

"Apa karena ada dia kau jadi tidak mau bermain denganku lagi?" suara Luhan terdengar sangat sedih.

Tao tidak menjawab, jawabannya bukan itu. Tao hanya sudah dewasa sekarang.

"Aku selalu membangunkanmu setiap pagi, aku selalu membuatkanmu bekal, aku juga menatap punggungmu dari jendela setiap kali kau melangkah pergi, aku terus menatap jendela, menunggumu dan berharap untuk segera melihatmu berjalan pulang, aku akan menyambutmu setiap kali kau pulang, akulah yang berada di sebelahmu saat kau tidur dan aku akan jadi orang terakhir yang memberikanmu kecupan selamat malam," mata bening Luhan terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku selalu disini, menemanimu walaupun kau tidak menginginkanku," Luhan menatap Tao, membuat Tao merasa bersalah, "aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh, tapi kau bahkan tidak mau meluangkan waktu untukku, kau tidak pernah tahu kan kalau aku kesepian?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya, lalu seisi ruangan menjadi hening. Hanya suara detikan jam dinding yang terdengar. Entah mengapa Tao merasa Luhan menjadi begitu kecil dan lemah, sama seperti dulu, empat belas tahun yang lalu. Tao memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Luhan, mengangkat lengannya untuk membelai kepala Luhan. Tao ingin menenangkannya, memeluknya seperti dulu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Luhan tiba-tiba menjerit, "Pembohong!"

Tao mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, Luhan mengamuk, menarik tirai jendela hingga robek, "padahal kau sudah berjanji!"

Luhan menatap Tao, lalu menerjangnya membuat Tao mendarat di tempat tidur. Luhan menindihnya, mencekiknya. Tao meronta-ronta, memukul dan menendang ke sembarang arah, pukulan dan tendangan yang mengenai tubuh Luhan justru membuat kepalan tangannya terasa sakit. Kepalanya berulang kali beradu dengan kusen jendela dan sprei tempat tidurnya mulai melilit tubuhnya.

Tangan Luhan mencengkeram erat lehernya, membuat lehernya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, beberapa mengalir masuk ke matanya, membuat kedua matanya terasa perih. Tao mencoba berteriak tapi suaranya tidak terdengar, napasnya mulai terputus-putus dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

_Tolong! _Tao mencoba berteriak. Air mata memenuhi sudut matanya, lalu Tao melemaskan tubuhnya, berhenti meronta. Tao menunggu untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia berguling dari tempat tidurnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Luhan yang berada di atasnya pun ikut terguling.

Dan tubuh Tao menghantam lantai dengan bunyi 'PRANG!' keras. Tao bisa merasakan serpihan-serpihan tajam mengenai permukaan kulitnya, tapi Tao sudah tidak sanggup membuka matanya lebih lama lagi, matanya terasa berat dan semakin berat.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Saat Tao membuka matanya, kepalanya berdenyut hebat dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tao bangkit, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Hanya ada suara napasnya dan suara guyuran hujan. Tao menghela napas lega saat menatap kusen jendela yang kosong, tidak ada Luhan.

Luhan selalu berada di sana sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu.

"Tao-ah!" ibunya memanggilnya saat Tao sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima, "nenek punya hadiah untukmu."

neneknya menunjukkan sebuah bingkisan yang cukup besar bagi anak seusianya. Tao merangkul leher neneknya yang sengaja membungkukkan badannya, mencium pipi neneknya lalu menunjukkan deretan giginya yang belum lengkap, "terima kasih, nek."

Tao membuka bingkisan kado tersebut dengan semangat, di balik balutan kertas yang indah itu terdapat sebuah kotak kayu yang sama indahnya. Tao membuka kotak kayu itu dengan rasa penasaran; isinya sebuah boneka porselen.

Tao mengeluarkannya dari kotak dengan hati-hati lalu memeluknya. Boneka itu terasa pas di pelukannya.

"Cantik sekali," Tao membelai rambut boneka porselen itu, kulitnya putih mulus, dengan dua bola mata yang besar dan bening dari kaca lengkap dengan bibir mungil berwarna merah merekah senada dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. Boneka itu berambut coklat tua pendek dan tidak menggunakan baju berenda-renda seperti boneka kebanyakan.

"Ibu, kenapa memberikan Tao sebuah boneka? Tao itu kan anak laki-laki." Ibu Tao mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa? Tao kelihatan senang sekali," neneknya menjawab dengan santai, "ibu mendapatkan boneka itu dari sebuah toko antik, ibu pikir Tao akan menyukainya, boneka itu cantik sekali kan?"

Ibu Tao menghela napas lalu mengangguk, boneka itu memang cantik sekali. Tao mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan neneknya, neneknya mengelus kepalanya sambil menyenandungkan lagu.

"Nenek teringat sebuah lagu yang bagus untukmu dan bonekamu," neneknya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa itu?" Tao menoleh ke arah neneknya.

"Akan nenek ajari," nenek Tao mulai menyanyi dengan lembut, diikuti oleh Tao.

Malam itu setelah ibunya mengecup keningnya dan mematikan lampu kamar tidurnya, Tao membaringkan boneka itu di sebelahnya. Kedua bibir mungilnya melantunkan lagu nyaris berbisik—

.

"泥娃娃， 泥娃娃，一个泥娃娃，也有那眉毛，也有那眼睛，眼睛不会眨。"

(Boneka tanah liat, boneka tanah liat, sebuah boneka tanah liat, juga punya alis, juga punya mata, tapi mata yang tidak akan berkedip.)

.

Tao mencolek mata bonekanya, licin dan dingin.

.

"泥娃娃，泥娃娃，一格泥娃娃，也有那鼻子，也有那嘴巴，嘴巴不说话。"

(Boneka tanah liat, boneka tanah liat, sebuah boneka tanah liat, juga punya hidung, juga punya mulut, tapi mulut yang tidak akan akan berbicara.)

.

Jari-jari mungil Tao beralih dari mata ke hidung dan mulut boneka porselen itu, bibir mungilnya terkatup rapat.

.

"他是个假娃娃，不是个真娃娃，他没有亲爱的妈妈，也没有爸爸。 泥娃娃，泥娃娃，一个泥娃娃，我做他妈妈，我做他爸爸，永远爱着她。"

(Dia adalah boneka, bukan seorang anak sungguhan, dia tidak punya mama tersayang, juga tidak punya papa. Boneka tanah liat, boneka tanah liat, sebuah boneka tanah liat, aku akan menjadi mamanya, aku akan menjadi papanya, selalu menyayanginya selamanya.)

.

Tao menyelimuti juga boneka porselen di sebelahnya, mengecup keningnya lalu berbisik, "selamat malam, Luhan."

.

Tao berjingkat naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, menutup jendela untuk menghalangi air hujan yang masuk. Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas petir yang menyambar dari kejauhan melalui tirainya yang robek.

Biasanya Tao akan memeluk Luhan.

Saat petir menyambar, Tao akan meringkuk di kolong tempat tidurnya, memeluk Luhan erat-erat dalam balutan selimut, "tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini, kalau kita berdua bersama, petir tidak akan berani menyambar," Tao berbisik dengan suara bergetar, menenangkan boneka porselennya sekaligus menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tao selalu memeluk Luhan dan tidur bersamanya, menina-bobokan Luhan dengan lagu yang diajarkan oleh neneknya, mengecup keningnya, dan berbisik, "aku akan selalu menyayangimu, selamanya."

Tao sendiri tidak ingat saat ia tiba-tiba merasa sudah terlalu besar untuk bermain boneka. Anak-anak seusianya lebih memilih bermain basket atau sepak bola. Jadi Tao meninggalkan Luhan di salah satu sudut kusen jendelanya.

Lalu suatu hari seorang pemudalah yang duduk di sana. Bonekanya hidup, dia bergerak, berkedip, dan berbicara. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah bernapas, dan walaupun Luhan ingin memiliki detak jantung dan darah merah pekat yang mengalir seperti milik Tao, dia tidak akan pernah memilikinya.

Tao sendiri sudah tidak menginginkan Luhan lagi.

Setelah menutup jendela, Tao membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut, tidak ada Luhan yang akan memeluknya saat petir menyambar. Tao turun dari tempat tidurnya, terlalu sibuk menggigil hingga ia tidak menyadari lantainya yang bersih. Sekelebat bayangan tertangkap oleh matanya.

_Petir, itu hanya petir._ Tao mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu sesuatu yang dingin dan kaku mencengkeram pergelangan kakinya dari kolong tempat tidurnya. Perlahan, helaian rambut berwarna coklat yang kusut dan kotor menyembul dari ujung tempat tidurnya, memperlihatkan bola mata bulat bening yang sudah tidak utuh, retakan di sana sini membuat kulit putih mulusnya cacat, tapi kedua bibir merah merekahnya bergerak dengan baik, berbisik, "bukankah kau bilang akan selalu menyayangiku— **selamanya**?"

Dan semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: makasih sudah betah baca FF aneh ini *plakk*  
aku merasa sudah merusak citra sebuah lagu anak-anak T_T oh iya, maaf kalo lirik lagunya salah ketik atau terjamahannya kurang tepat, aku masih amatir, bahasa mandarinku masih selevel dibawah bahasa bayi/?  
kenapa bisa punya ide membuat FF seperti ini? Karena aku punya seorang adek ajaib yang setiap kali punya boneka baru bakal dicongkel matanya dan dimasukin ke toples, rambut bonekanya bakal dibotakin dan badannya bakal di celupin ke oli yang ada di gudang rumah. Dia lebih suka main sama cacing dan kecoa sejak kecil dan nggak pernah kapok main di deket sarang lebah walaupun sudah disengat berkali-kali. Terima kasih sudah membuat aku tidak akan pernah melihat boneka dengan cara yang sama lagi, aku harap kamu tidak jadi pembunuh berantai kalau udah besar, dek. (ini bercanda, jangan cekik aku pas aku tidur, jangan.)  
Sempet galau mau ngasih genre suspense, horror, atau malah angst, dan setelah aku pikir-pikir kayaknya cocokan dikasih genre suspense gagal/?  
Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada typo atau alurnya yang berantakan, aku selesai ngetik ini jam satu pagi T_T dan aku merasa nggak sanggup kalo harus baca ulang.  
Mohon kritik dan saran, makasih sekali lagi *bows*  
Have a nice day!


End file.
